The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for determining components for gaze provoked interactions and in particular, to systems and methods for performing gaze provoked interactions.
Detection of a user's gaze direction by an eye tracking device has enabled a new generation of computer input. As accuracy of eye tracking devices has improved, it is now possible to determine with good accuracy a point on a computer display at which a user is looking. This information can be used to drive a computer in whole, or at least in part.
There are specific advantages in combining gaze input with a physical or more traditional input such as a mouse, keyboard, touchpad, touchscreen, voice, or the like. This allows for a faster and more natural feeling interaction with a computer, as a user's gaze is usually a precursor to an action being performed on the computer. For example, a user will look at an icon before clicking it with a computer mouse. Knowing in advance the possibility of an action being performed advantageous for programs running on a computer.
However, there exist problems for implementing user-input schemes which take advantage of this additional gaze information. For example, different computer programs and on-screen components behave differently. It may therefore be beneficial to tailor gaze interaction as dependent upon the context within which a user is interacting with a computer program.
Further, the type of interaction with the computer program or on-screen component potentially caused by a gaze interaction must be described or otherwise made known to the user. It provides a great advantage to a user if a gaze based interaction is enhanced or otherwise improved over a traditional interaction. In other words, to merely mimic a known and/or previously existing interaction by starting an interaction with a gaze of a user's eyes might may not be as advantageous as a faster, more intuitive, and/or enhanced interaction.
Embodiments of the present invention provides solutions to these and other problems.